Son sauveur
by Ari's World
Summary: I didn't expect to have anything extraordinary happen to me during my stay in Gotham while I started my residency, yet something did when he fell onto my fire escape with a gun shot wound.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers, I decided to try a one shot! Hope you all like it! As always please R &R.**

 **Forever and Always,**

 **Ari.**

**Unknown P.O.V**

Panicked golden eyes stared down at the man before her, her hands pressed into his blood gushing abdomen. The dark red substance was trying to squeeze itself between her fingertips, but she pressed harder earning a painful moan from the man beneath her hands. The man below was losing too much blood and no matter how hard she pressed she couldn't stop the flow.

"Why do you have to have so much blood?" She complained to the passed out man, her heart starting to race. "All because you wanted to move away from home Ximena and be an adult," She cursed at herself. She stood up rushing back to her room grabbing all of her clean white towels. "Dad told me not to go, but no you wanted to be a big shot surgeon." Her feet pounded against the carpeted ground almost falling beside the man. Ximena steadied herself pushing the towel into the bullet wounds. "Uh sir," Her voice came out hesitant when she peered at the man in the red helmet. "I'm going to need to turn you on your side to see if the bullet exited from your back. It's going to hurt so just forewarning you." His response was a painful moan, so with all of her strength she pushed him onto his side.

She almost dropped him when he started screaming out obscenities. "FUck… stop… shit… motherfucker," he growled out pushing her away from him. Ximena held on tight, trying her best not to get frustrated with him.

"Listen up… I need to see if the bullet is gone. I'm trying to prevent you from dying on my carpet. Now, you don't want to die, do you?" She growled at him, pushing his balled fists away from her. G

"Wouldn't..b..the..firs...time…" He moaned quietly. Ximena lifted the towel gently seeing the blood flow start to lessen.

"Please dear god tell me you're not a zombie," Ximena smiled slightly, figuring maybe if she kept him talking he wouldn't die. She set him down gently, pushing the towel back into the wound. Her heart was starting to panic again, "Stay calm Xia," she whispered to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself," The man moaned out, his hand fisting itself into her shirt.

She bit her lip refraining from answering, the last thing he needed to believe was that she was crazy. "I really need to check to see if there is an exit wound or you will bleed out. It's going to be hella painful but it's going to give me more insight on stopping the blood flow.

Ximena didn't wait for his conformation, instead she lifted him again grinding her teeth at the obscenities thrown her way. She lifted the back of his shirt finding the exit wound and grabbing another towel pushing it into the wound. The man grabbed the fat on her thigh tightly and she knew he was going to bruise her. She set him back down, throwing one of the soaked towels to the side and grabbing another one. "These are going to stain."

She looked down at him with a frown."Don't worry about it. But hold this towel right here and for the love of god don't move. If you move you bleed out," She lied placing his hand that gripped her thigh on the towel. "I'm getting my first aid kit."

"Bandages aren't… gonna help.." His voice was muffled by the helmet.

"Surgeon in training," She rushed out, dashing to her room grabbing her medical bag before rushing back to her living room. Ximena emptied the contents grabbing the gauze and starting to disinfect the wound. "You know you're taking this really well.. Are you in major pain or bearable pain?" Her fingers steadily cut part of the black shirt, "I would've called 911, but you don't seen to be the type that wants that attention."

"Mf fine… wha… gave… that.. off... tater tot," She glared over at the masked man sarcastic nature. Ximena's eyes trailed to the guns and the bright red helmet, before her mind suddenly caught onto her height being insulted.

Ximena smirked slightly as she pushed harder onto his wound, hearing him groan in pain. "First off, this _tater tot_ dragged your heavy ass in here when you decided to crash on my fire escape." She rolled her eyes taping the gauze down since the bleeding slowed. "Secondly, you might be military, with the AK-47 and the M4 Carbine. But then again, why would that be used in a civilian area?" She moved grabbing her suture kit. "So either you're military or a criminal." The man moved quickly for someone who was just shot. Ximena grabbed his shoulder pushing him back down, "Wait wait, you can't move yet. The bleeding slowed at least wait until you've rested."

The man's hand shot out grabbing her wrist in a tight grip, "Add if I were a criminal… you would… still… help me?"

Ximena looked at his mask where the eye holes were. "As a doctor I took an oath, one that I value." She tried to pull her hand back, but he held on still. "Please let my hand go.. They need to be in good condition if I want to be a surgeon." He let her hand go as if it burned him. "I need to stitch you up, so please take it easy for a few you can go. I'm going to turn you on your side." She grabbed her sutures, carefully grabbing his shoulder and lifting him to his side.

-.-

"Okay, I've finished the back sutures." Ximena murmured turning him back so that he was laying flat. "I'm going to collect the towels, then I'll be back to suture the front." She stood up grabbing all of the bloody towels.

"Thank you," She heard his muffled gratitude. Turning slightly she gave him a small smile, before heading to the washroom and dumping all of the towels in. She started the cycle, then she made her was back into the living room seeing him breathing slowly. Her eyes drifted over to the guns and she could hear her favorite uncle yelling at her to move the guns. She didn't get the vibe that he was going to kill her, but that didn't stop her when she grabbed them placing them near the window.

Ximena grabbed a new pair of gloves, kneeling beside him. "I'm going to suture the front now." She got to work after hearing no response from him. She was halfway finished with her sutures and his hands moved up to his helmet. "Do you need help?"

"No." She nodded going back to her work. Ximena sat back yawning looking down at her sutures extremely proud of her work. "Help me sit up."

Ximena put his arm around her neck, pulling him up gently. With just the small movement he doubled over coughing harshly. The masked man grabbed wildly at his helmet tugging it off of his head. She winced at the smell that came from the helmet, but she pushed past it. Ximena patted his back gently, trying to see if he was coughing up blood. "I'll be right back."

She stood up quickly, rushing to the fridge pulling out a water bottle. Unscrewing the lid she handed the water to him pulling his hand searching for any signs of blood. "If you wanted to hold my hand.."

"Don't start…" She halted his sentence glaring at him. "Unbelieveable." Ximena inhaled before wincing at the stench coming from his black hair. "Man how can you wear that thing?"

The man looked over at her and a red domino mask shielding his eyes. "Very easily," He replied in a dry tone.

"Alright smartass...How's your pain tolerance? Feeling faint? Doe-" Ximena's eyes widened at the nerve of the man before her, before he went into another coughing attack.

"Do ya ever shut up," He wheezed removing his hand, placing it over his stomach.

"Oh my bad. Let me not ask the man who landed on my fire escape, who I saved mind you... if he's in pain," Ximena hissed moving away from his ungrateful ass. She leaned against the wall glancing at the water she had opened for him wishing that she had put some of her sleeping pills in it.

"What did you put in the water," He wheezed holding the water away from him. She gave him a confused look. "Don't look at me like that, you looked at the bottle as if you were waiting for somethin to happen."

"Jeez suspicious much?" She laughed popping her neck. "I just thought about it actually, but then I remembered that it's illegal. The man grinned slightly and it reminded her of the male model smiles in magazines. "But jokes aside, are you okay?"

He put the bottle up to his lips drinking the water like he hasn't had any in days. "I'll be fine. Part of the job."

"That's not what I asked…" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He growled slightly, "leave it alone Ximena." She rolled her eyes before freezing, she never told him her name. Her eyes trailed over her living room trying to see if her name was plastered anywhere. "You said it when you were talking to yourself."

"Do you want me to help you get somewhere more comfortable than the floor," She asked seeing him start to fidget. "It might help you gain your strength."

The masked man nodded and she heaved herself up. She put her arm around his waist and slung his arm around her shoulder. She winced at the putrid smell and her arms shook underneath his weight. "You're pretty strong for a girl shorty." Ximena glared at his stupid smirk and she debated whether or not to drop him. They walked slowly towards the couch, "Wow, already trying to take me to bed?"

Ximena growled jostling him a bit satisfied with his pained grunt. "Don't flatter yourself, you're not my type." She set him on the couch, helping him lean against the cushions.

"Pft, I'm everyone's type. Unless you're a lesbian… but then again I can persuade a girl that she wants me," He grinned.

Ximena looked at his grin smacking her lips to keep from laughing. "Well you're not mine." She pulled herself away from him seeing the gauze turn red. "I'm going to redress your wound," She grabbed her bag again. She looked down at her hand seeing fresh blood.

"You just want to see my chest," He remarked, smirking at her suggestively. She grabbed his shirt lifting it up with him shouting in surprise. "Told you!"

"Shut up for a minute," She hissed trailing her fingers along his left side, until her fingers hit the wet residue. "You have a deep gash on your hip estúpido. You were still bleeding? What if it was serious? Damn it dude! I don't have anymore sutures."

"Did you just call me stupid? It's a minor cut, I have cuts all over my body," He sighed putting his hands behind his head. "You're being ridiculous."

"Don't you understand? This _minor_ cut could've caused you to bleed out. Then what? Hmm? How would I explain this to the cops," Ximena threw her hands up in the air, before rubbing her face tiredly. "I shouldn't be harassing you, get some rest." She stood up, heading towards the kitchen.

-.-

 **4:56 A.M.**

Ximena glared at the time, her shift at the hospital started in three hours and she didn't get a good night sleep like she planned too. Her eyes trailed over to the masked man sleeping soundly. She badly wanted to close her eyes, but she knew if she did then she would sleep through the day. She got up from her spot beside the wall, making her way to the tiny green bathroom. She looked in the mirror and her abnormal golden eyes were red rimmed and her hair was falling out of her messy bun. She sighed heavily, leaning down to wash her face before retying her hair. Ximena grabbed a hand towel wetting it and going back out into the living room. She kneeled next to the masked man, blotting his sweaty face down.

The man grabbed her hand gently before sitting up. "I need to leave." He stood up staggering to his guns, wincing with every step he took. He holstered all of his guns, bracing himself against the wall. She rushed forward helping him stand straight.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you," Ximena muttered helping him lean against the wall. He batted her away standing up straighter. She grabbed a bag from the table, offering it to him. "Uhm it's to redress your wounds. You should be extra careful, if you won't go to the hospital you need to monitor your wound for infections. I put a list of things to look out for and things to do." She pushed the bag into his arms, feeling slightly awkward.

"Thank you short stack," He grinned taking the bag. She rolled her eyes at his comment, "Roll your eyes any more and they are going to fall out."

"You welcome…" She trailed off wondering what his name was.

"Red Hood." He straddled the window before darting into the chilly morning air.

"What a crazy night," she scoffed closing the window turning to get dressed for her shift.

 **Hey, I decided to try a one shot! If you guys like it I may turn it into a full blown FF. If not then enjoy the one shot!**

 **Forever and Always,**

 **Ari.**


	2. AN :)

Hello Lovely Readers,

SO... I have decided to continue on with the story! You all seemed to like it and I decided to run with it. But the only thing is, I won't publish until, I am close to finishing. I have a few idea's that I want to play on, but if you guys have anything that you would like to see written, put it in the reviews or send me a PM! Honestly, I am beyond thrilled that you all liked it. You all have been so kind and I was kinda upset at the lack of Jason/OC stories. But uhm, Son Sauveur is in the works!

Forever and Always,

Ari!


End file.
